A Thorn in Her Heart
by Chibified-Minako
Summary: A few days after HYD: Makino and Doumyoji are together travelling many paradises and exploring their relationship. But, not only do troubles arise between them, Soujirou has fallen deathly ill!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hana yori Dango (Boys over Flowers) as it belongs to Yoko Kamio, viz, Magaret, and lots of other big companies with more money than me!

**Author's Note: **You don't really need to have watched the show to understand the story. But if you've watched it, you'll understand my choice of actions, titles and whatnot. I always like to explain my titles since they always have a different meaning so...The title of the story refers to Tsukushi (who I refer to as Makino because Tsukasa and Tsukushiare too similar) as her heart is like a rose: you want it, but it's hard to pick them without pain. And the title of chapter: mints refers to new so, simply put, "a new, dreamy story of love". That's it for me! Read and review if you've got the time, but first and foremost, ENJOY!

* * *

Hana yori Dango:  
_a thorn in her heart..._

_Chapter One: dreamy mints of love_

"Makino."

With hesitance, he let out her name with the slightest amount of tension seeping throughout his language and tone. This deathly charming man was somewhat frustrated already due to the extreme heat of the sun beaming down on his naked back. Chestnut brown eyes and spiral-curled hair complimented the rest of his exterior gently, as did his romantic height and passionate arms. He was in a beautiful place surrounded with warm water and a dessert-like scent in the air; neither could be fairly compared to others. The tropical island hadn't seen drops of cold rain since the four days he arrived; it simply was godly weather. He stood on the fenced balcony with an ethereal hue of blue railing, gazing aimlessly at the lush scenery; imagery exploring every corner of his mind. Escaping from a fresh daydream having consumed his thoughts, his eyes shifted from the bluest of seas to the calm brown tone of well-combed hair shadowed from the star's unkind rays.

"Makino," he repeated, this time raising his voice and the quantity of tension he expressed. But even so, he received no response. Taking a last look at the mesmerizing view of the balcony, he ran his fingers through his obnoxious curls and turned to head inside the high-end hotel. Arranging his feet comfortably into wooden sandals, he slowly detached from his shadow into the shade of a gorgeously decorated room.

"**Ma-ki-no!** I've been call-" He stopped; all motion ceased. The soft look upon the girl's face was threatening to his composure. Tresses of lustrous hair hung over her sleeping visage until she unconsciously turned over on the bed lined with silk. Though a light blush from the elevated temperature faintly clouded her cheeks, she still managed to rest without troubles. Something about her outer complexion teased this man's heart to the point it had to beat quicker to keep up. The profound adoration he felt for her pretty face excluded feelings of sexual sensuality, but he couldn't honestly deny himself as a man. Snapping out of his sweet reverie, a kind smile replaced the former twisted frown, and he quietly made his way towards the bed she lay upon. Effortful not to wake her, he brought his head close to her's to innocently examine her angelic self before she awoke to reveal her easily raged side.

"I...Makino...I," he took a deep breath before continuing and felt it right to close his eyes, "I...-"

"KYA!" Her once quiet eyes widened and became loud with fear. "What...Just _what_ do you think you're doing, Doumyouji!"

Having fallen off of the bed in surprise, Tsukasa Doumyouji jumped to his feet, acting as if nothing had happened, and turned his body opposite from her flustered face.

"Hey, I'm not stupid, you know," she suddenly stated, causing Tsukasa to go white. She quickly tied her hair into a careless pony-tail and adjusted her solid black dress. "I know exactly what you were doing! Don't even try it, got it!"

Tsukasa's heart melted, but he refused to stand defeated. Her gentle grin had faded, but even with her unhappy look and irritatingly stubborn attitude, her beauty still captured his heart. "Moron, who do you think you are? Let's not forget who paid for this trip," he sheepishly retorted, and began to brag about his riches and fortunes. His ill-mannered mouth suddenly became larger than his fortunes. Expectedly, he didn't stop, and moved on to amusing himself with her poor social-economic status. "You're poor, your clothes are pathetic, your hair is a wreck, you're ugly, you're-"

"Hey...Doumyouji...Why don't you ever call me by my first name? I don't think I've ever heard you call me Tsukushi before, not even once!"

All swollen and negative feelings of embarrassment and anger Tsukasa suffered from vanished and were overcome with more emotions of confusion. Turning around to face her, he was unsure of what his response would be once he met her starred brown eyes. He himself didn't exactly know why he had never referred to her as _Tsukushi_, even though everyone else around him did. He came to a conclusion, but instead of sharing it with her, he simply asked, "Makino, why don't you call me by my first name? I don't think I've ever heard you call me Tsukasa."

Makino stared at him for a few seconds as numerous scenarios flashed through her head, then quickly averted her gaze, the sweet blush returning to her face redder than before. She nervously looked down at her feet without speaking, as Tsukasa didn't say anything for her to respond to. She clutched the bottoms of her dress in a panic trying to understand what message her heart was trying to convey. She was afraid that what she comprehended was a reality she'd have to face. Shyly, she caught glimpse of Tsukasa, who's attention had already transferred over to something else, slapping his hands together to kill an insect. She didn't linger, and looked away almost immediately. Like always, high school student Makino had constant difficulty understanding and then accepting what she felt. But was it true? _'Do I really want to experience one of those awkward moments he initiates? Like the kisses? I want to be able to feel the smooth touch of his arms around mine and maybe...just...maybe...'_

"Makino?" Tsukasa poked her forehead curiously. "Are you okay? You don't seem to be so responsive. Is the heat too much for you?"

"Ahh, um, no no! Hehe, I'm fine!_" _She got up and began to arrange the covers of the bed in order to avoid his uncomfortable closeness. _'Will he...wrap those arms around my little body..._'

"Get up. You should drink something."

"No, no, no, no! I'm fine! Um...Doumyouji...Would you hug...I mean!" Frantically, she began to wave her arms, kicking herself inside for opening her heart to him.

"Hug?"

"Ahaha! Isn't that funny! I tricked you! Who would want a hug from a big idiot like you! Honestly!"

'_I would,'_ she thought, as his arms surrounded her body delicately. His perfect embrace successfully fulfilled all of her inner wishes. She felt as if she was dreaming, as if everything was falling into place. It wasn't wrong to enjoy the eminent love he had for her, but as arrogant as she was, she wanted to push him away and run from sight. Once she had gathered just enough courage to end the moment presenting honest affection, Tsukasa's hug tightened. The loving embrace suddenly started to feel more like a protection; a desperate attempt at confirming her shelter. She could feel the tears from his eyes as they silently splashed upon her unclothed shoulder. The frequency augmented, and Makino realized that Tsukasa was really crying. She then stepped back, wanting to properly examine his eyes.

"Doumyouji! What is it! Why are you crying?"

He failed to answer her inquiries with words, as he was caught up in his river of sorrow. He began to calm down once he felt his love's smooth fingers brush away his tears. Slowly, he raised his heavy head and met her anxious eyes with his own. "Makino..."

Eagerly awaiting the explanation for his sudden outburst, she nodded at the sound of her name. Doumyouji Tsukasa, heir to the Doumyouji heritance, and a man, was crying. A truth she had never come into contact with had proved to be possible.

"I love you."

* * *

Not only was the trip to wonderful places unexpected and last minute, they had neither seen one another nor had they made any sort of communication whatsoever. It was thought, those three months ago, that they would never see each other ever again. And even if they did, there wouldn't be room for any romantic involvement with each other. After all, Tsukasa and his former fiancee were supposedly celebrating their marriage. But still, the words came from his heart. 

"I love you, I love you!" He repeated over and over in tears. His heart ached terribly. "Tell me, Makino Tsukushi, do you...Is it impossible for you to love me? Tell me...Tell me! I haven't forgotten about that day you came to my house and fought with my mother. What about that? If it weren't for her meddling, we...we...we would've been together!"

Makino threw herself back into his arms and kissed his neck. She cried with him, felt the ache of his heart in her own. "Doumyouji, I do. I love you...I admit it now. I love you!"

Though his eyes were deeply reddened, Tsukasa managed to smile and even start to laugh. Makino, too, grinned widely, holding his hand up to her face and placing a kiss upon it. This was the very first time she had said the words he longed so desperately to hear. And she really spoke the truth.

"Tell me this isn't a dream," he pleaded. He knew the answer to his own question, but the satisfaction of hearing it from Makino Tsukushi was amazing. Ever since they meet, it was a never-ending, childish (yet brutal) battle. Despite Tsukasa's unexpected interest in a low-class female as his significant other, Makino couldn't return any real emotions to him. As the days continued on, Tsukasa's interest and admiration for her grew rapidly and their closeness augmented. And today, they stand united.

"Young master Doumyouji Tsukasa, beg my pardon to having disturbed you. But, there are important matters you must take into your consideration. Please, come with me."

Makino and Tsukasa followed the foreign voice and looked towards the open door. Tsukasa stood up and walked up to the messenger with a concerned look upon his face.

"What is it?"

"Please, if you'd kindly...-"

"**What** is it?"

"Master, Nishikado Soujirou has fallen terribly ill. Hanazawa Rui and Mimasaka Akira have summoned your presence. If you'd kindly come with me, a private jet awaits your immediate ascension."

The cheerful birds happily chirped their song, grateful there was no other noise they had to compete with. Makino, feeling out of place, looked into Tsukasa's powerful eyes and how many sentiments they held. Soujirou and Tsukasa had been childhood friends who shared several important memories. Soujirou was a playful, yet beautifully loyal, friend and crucial part of the fearsome leaders of the Eitoku High School; the **F4**. "Makino, what are you waiting for?" Tsukasa demanded. His entire mood and attitude had reverted to the cold and interestingly scary man Makino had already began getting used to. She kept telling herself he wasn't her type and that he definitely wasn't that special someone she'd meet and be with until the end of time.

Makino had been totally unaware, as Tsukasa was already on his way out, eager to see his long-time friend and aid him in whatever way he could be of service. Makino gathered her bag, locked the door that led to their temporary paradise, and hurried over to her lover's side. As they settled and awaited take off, Makino dreamily stared out the window. She prayed for Soujirou's strength and potential recovery, and without permission, Tsukasa shyly focused his arm around her unrelaxed shoulders. Her heart trembled, but she favoured his touch. Slowly, she began to let her head rest against his chest, able to listen to the steady beat of his vital heart. Everything felt so right, as if she were in a dream. A dream with no capability to address any regrets. Makino drifted off into another world full of colourful thoughts and wonders as Tsukasa pulled her closer to his body.

"Don't worry...He'll be okay...Won't he? And we'll also be okay...Won't we?"


End file.
